


Just Don't Know How

by WarriorOmen



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Chains, Hey it's what the guy knows, Iason actually has an epiphany during sex, M/M, Master/Pet relationships, No more than the series gives really, Possibly snarky Riki, bondage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul keeps pestering Iason to explain to him why Riki is so important that he seems to be worth keeping around so much. Iason goes to visit Riki and figure that out for himself, in the best way that Iason knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Don't Know How

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on Aarinfantasy last year, but I thought that since I'm kinda moving over to Ao3 that I would bring it here as well. Enjoy! 
> 
> As always apologies for any editorial errors.

In a darkened room at the highest point of Eos Tower, a set of chains glistened ever so slightly from where they were strung from the ceiling; shackling the dark lean body that they held captive by the wrists and ankles. Despite this,the mongrel held prisoner by them slept soundly among the cushions and sheets of his bed, the chains making the faintest of clinking sounds as he moved the smallest bit in his slumber.

So deep in dreams; he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone in the room,being quietly observed by the tall blonde man who owned him and was the reason for his shackling.

Iason shook his head, watching the sleeping mongrel with an expression on his face of something close to calm contentment and wonder. When he had first brought Riki here,the mongrel hadn't slept, keeping himself angry enough to stay awake for 120 hours before he finally crashed and was asleep for 72 hours,straight.

Iason was determined to make sure that never happened again; so he'd organized a time for when the mongrel was to sleep,though he was often defied. Watching him so deeply asleep now filled Iason with accomplished pride and contentment.

He'd been standing there since he'd finished his paper work nearly two hours prior,the final conversation of the night he'd had with Raoul was still ringing in his ears..

~2 Hours Prior~

"...and that is the final paper work for the Sales Department that needs to be filed for Friday at the latest" Raoul finished, placing the last of the papers upon Iason's desk before leaning back slightly and letting his muscular back crack in the silent office.

Iason mearly nodded at his friend,carefully stuffing the papers in his desk as if he could care less,making Raoul frown with suspicion.

"It's not like you to treat assignments like that" He said, looking at Iason steadily.

Iason sighed, 'I'm just..fatigued tonight is all,Raoul"

Raoul walked to the front of the desk, leveling him with a slight frown.

'You've been acting distant all night,more so than usual..are you thinking about him? I told you that he's too much trouble, I wish you'd reconsider..'

Iason narrowed his eyes. 

'I said I was not going to discuss Riki with you anymore Raoul'

Raoul flinched ever so slightly,so slightly that only Iason or Jupiter would have noticed,but he pressed on,stubbornly.

'He's a hinderance to you Iason, dangerous, there are surely ways you can get another;safer pet who looks like him and comes without all the-"

Raoul's voice trailed off as Iason pounded the desk with his fist,keeping his ice blue eyes on Raoul, voice lowered dangerously.

'You don't understand,so stop meddling Raoul, if I was keeping Riki just because I wanted a pet, I'd have found his replacment ages ago"

'Then why are you keeping him then?? What could a slum rat possibly mean to the likes of you?"

Iason didn't answer, he didn't know how.

~Present~

The words that Raoul left him with were nagging at him,playing out in his ears and in his mind in a steady cadence, refusing to go away, worse than a lingering migraine.

'What could a slum rat possibly mean to the likes of you?"

As he stood there,observing Riki, Iason tried to make sense of it; wondering just what Riki DID mean to him, at all.

Looking at that dark body, remembering how often he made it shudder,made it tremble and scream, lighting those dark black eyes on fire, liquid heat that you could all but drown in, he struggled to figure out what it all meant.

Jupiter had trained all her children well, Iason knew his place in society,knew what was expected of him,knew that he was a leader,that he could get whatever he wanted,whenever he wanted and was able to have everything he needed within a five meter radius.

He knew what the feelings of pride,of anger and jealously were. Knew what it felt like when his entire body was consumed with desire and heat, where only the thought of reaching climax was the only thing he was completely capable of.

But this, he didn't know what this was. He could not figure out this new,strange emotion.

Determination took over, and he approached the bed, laying one large ungloved hand against Riki's soft black hair,threading his  
fingers through it gently before lightly stroking down his neck, feeling the flesh slowly stir under his palm,recognizing his touch and leaning into it even in sleep.

Inhalling slowly,Iason moved his hand down Riki's back,evading the leather straps that were buckled around his torso and palming his shoulder blades,just letting himself explore.

Riki stirred more,waking up slightly and groaning at the feel of Iason's hands on him. He'd woken him from the first good sleep he'd had in a long time,and he just wished the ****er would let him continue it for a while.

Rolling over,he was about to make some retort about being disturbed,but Iason had turned the nightstand light on,and in the soft glow he could see Iason's ice blue eyes, only they were..different. this time,usually looking at Riki with a cold indifference, the ice had melted and his eyes were like sapphire pools, taking Riki's breath away,both seducing and frightening him.

'Iason..what.." He started to ask but found he didn't quite know how to finish.

Iason just shook his head and put his hands back on Riki,reaching for him slowly, softly,as if he'd never touched him before as he caressed his torso with the barest of touches, making Riki shiver in pleasure.

Laying back down, Riki held his gaze,wondering what had put Iason in such a strange mood, he was petting him now, stroking his skin as if he'd never touched it before, moving so delicately, so nervously that Riki was starting to feel confused and overwhelmed.

'Riki" Iason whispered, gently grabbing both of Riki's shackled hands and putting them on his own shoulders.

Riki looked at him,shock in his eyes but Iason moved forward,pressing his lips to Riki's,causing Riki to groan and melt into him. He'd always been an amazing kisser,Riki thought, capable of rendering him useless with the first touch of his lips.

It was confirmation; and though Riki was still shocked,he started to unbutton the silkly blue and white Syndicate Uniform, pushing the fabric out of the way as he carefully petted the blondie's abs and skin, amazed at how quickly it warmed up under his hands.

They moved together, just petting gently, and carefully, as if afraid to break the other person, breathing quickening in the room and flesh heating and warming.

Riki was at a loss, Iason; much to his own horror, was unsure and nerve wracked, gently grasping Riki's hips with his hands and just stroking, almost smiling when Riki laid there and then reached up,pulling a small handful of Iason's satin hair into each hand and fingering it, letting his fingers enjoy the smooth texture as Iason applied the gentlelest of pressure to his hips.

In the two years that Riki had been Iason's captive, he'd never touched him like this,never marvelled and stroked him; never just let them feel one another and explore.

He couldn't figure out what had caused Iason to have a personality flip,and some part of him found that nerve-wracking but for the most part, he was so desperate by now to be held by a lover and not as a prisoner,that he found himself almost aching for it.

So he allowed Iason's soft exploration,found his body more responsive to it than he could have imagined, and noticed Iason had long since removed his pathetic coverings and was now leaning back,staring at him with open hunger and admiration.

So naked was his gaze,that Riki found himself becoming shy again,something that Iason had all but trained away.

'Your skin, is so perfect,despite everything that's happened' Iason whispered,running one hand down Riki's length slowly,smiling when he felt Riki quicken and pant, opening his legs ever so slightly,welcoming the touches.

"Sappy of you" Riki retorted,gasping as Iason's hand wrapped around him and squeezed gently,pushing his hand upwards until he loosened the most cumbersome part of Riki's bindings,placing it on the night table while Riki stared at him in shock.

Iason leaned close,keeping Riki's thighs apart with his hands and pushing his fingers into the skin with the most erotic and gentle of touches.

'Tonight' He said,letting his tongue trace the outer shell of Riki's ear. 'I don't..I don't want to be your Master..I want to..I want.."

Riki stared at him, unsure of just what Iason was saying,wondering if he was dreaming and about to wake up.

'You want...you want to be..my lover?" He finally said, staring once again into those unrecognizable orbs.

Iason appeared to be having an internal war with himself,staring at Riki once more.

He was shocked to hear it to, shocked that he felt the way he did, but there was so much he wanted to feel, he wanted Riki to respond to him because he was loving the sinful things he was doing to him; not just because his body was demanding it.

"Yes..that's it" Iason confirmed,wondering if Riki would scoff and call him some name befitting for a rat from the slums,but Riki's hands mearly stroked down his back and waist, coming to rest just above his rear and squeezing.

'Do you think..you know how?' Riki asked,leaning into the crook of Iason's neck and licking the salty texture of his skin.

There was a pause,and Iason didn't reply,but Riki didn't expect him to.

He didn't know,he didn't know how. Elites weren't trained to want,they were trained to do.

Riki was quickly realizing that Iason was in seriously unchartered grounds,and that if he wandered to far away,his instincts would freak on him and snap him back,and the moment they were having would be gone forever.

"Just..just be then..no orders,no commands, no 'pet this,pet that' just...love me,Iason,just love me"

Iason sucked in the tiniest of breaths,moving to unshackle Riki,only to have Riki stop him,much to his surprise.

'Don't' He said with a weak smile. 'Don't get to far out of your territory, Iason, or you won't know where to go'

Iason nodded and sat back a bit,letting Riki devulge him of the rest of his clothing,smiling as Riki stared at his hard,uncovered length,swallowing and running his own hand up the shaft,then back down again, pushing against it ever so gently.

So gentle,always gentle.

At least tonight.

Iason was,in Riki's opinion, one of the single most beautiful things the mongrel had ever seen. Without his large overbearing clothing, his firm body glowed in the moonlight,long blonde hair taking up a sheen that was like that of the sun, his blue eyes alight with sparks and determined authority, a gaze and a body that could cause shivers. Shivers like the ones running through Riki at the moment. Shivers of power,shivers of passion,shivers of strength.

Riki's entire body felt as though it had caught fire, the heat in Iason's gaze and the strokes of his hands against his skin were too much,and he leaned back against the pillows,arms wide and his legs bent at the knee,watching and waiting with dark molten eyes.

Iason felt himself inhale,more sharply than he ever had, moving forward and pushing his tongue through Riki's lips,caught by delighted surprise when Riki entwined the tongue with his own and made them duel, sucking on eachother, breathing into eachother.

Iason pulled back,long enough to get the lube before moving forward again, the slick finger of his right index breaching Riki slowly while his left hand massaged one perfect pec, sucking on Riki's tongue with more vigor as the mongrel tightened around his finger.

God, it felt incredible, better than any time he'd touched him before. Riki could feel Iason stroking his insides with the softest and deepest of touches, finding his spot with ease and adding a second finger,causing Riki to moan loudly into Iason's mouth as he pressed and stroked,pressed and stroked, the tenderness and the rhythm so far beyond perfection he wondered how he was still coherent.

It was agony,the desire to prolong the preparation; to make it good for Riki was overwhelming,but Iason was so turned on he could barely stroke without feeling another jolt run through him,and he felt Riki grab his wrist and gently force it from his body,staring at the mongrel with the shock.

'Iason..come on" Riki groaned,wrapping his chained ankles around the blondie's waist and forcing him down.

Iason nodded,pressing on Riki's shoulders and sliding home,feeling Riki tighten instantly, but not allowing Iason to hold there,nudging him on with his heels.throwing his head back and moaning his name to the heavens, making him move.

'God..Iason..come on...no more.let me have it' He all but wailed.

Iason smiled,leaning down and thrusting his tongue back into Riki's eager welcoming mouth,driving his hips into him and setting a pace, pushing forward again and again,Riki's ankles edging him on, his cries loud and sharp, dripping with honey and hunger.

Leaning forward,Iason laced their hands together,the chains clacking in time with their movements as Iason rocked his hips and swirled them in the tinest of circles,finding Riki's bundled nerve endings and making the mongrel scream with pleasure.

'Riki..Riki..'Iason panted, vocal for the first time in their intercourse, amazed when Riki leaned up and gestured for Iason to press forward more, sucking one of Iason's hard raised nipples into his mouth and licking the peck of flesh, massaging it with his tongue and sucking on it in time with Iason's thrusts.

Iason growled in pleasure above him,moaning as Riki let that one go and moved over to the next one,doing the same.

Suddenly,Riki felt himself tighten up to an almost unberable degree, latching onto Iason and pressing his face into Iason's neck as he trembled and shook,warm fluid spreading out agaisnt both of their stomachs, mumbled praises whispered into Iason's neckline.

Iason groaned and thrust forward a final time before shuddering,body taught as he released into Riki,kissing the sweaty face and palming the damp hair all over as they both came down.

After a few moments of light kisses and strokes had passed,Iason made to move, but Riki's tight arms stilled him and he blushed.

'Just..I mean..it's just..so..warm and..'

Iason chuckled and nodded,rolling them to the side without relasing himself from within.

"Tomorrow...it has to go back,Riki'

Riki wasn't shocked by this, a little disappointed perhaps, but he wasn't shocked. Iason had expectations, a face to put on,people to see, an andriod god to impress.

Sighing, Riki allowed Iason to slide the ring back into place,but he noticed Iason's hand lingering there,and looked up again.

'Riki...I..tonight..don't think of it as a one time thing, because..you..mean something to me..and you may not believe it but you do..and i don't know..I can't.."

Riki met his gaze, reaching out and stroking the strands of Iason's hair,still damp from their sweat.

'I..I know,Iason...you don't have to say it. when the time comes..you'll know how."

Riki knew, though he didn't dare say it aloud, he couldn't. What they had tonight,would only come by darkness.

But he could live with that, could live with being the Master's pet by day,if at night, it meant that he got to stay here.

Where he belonged.

In the arms of a lover.

Warm,safe,secure.

As Riki fell asleep,he didn't hear Iason mumbling to himself,reflecting one last time.

"What could a slum rat possibly mean to the likes of you?" Raoul's voice reminded him.

'Everything,Raoul' Iason whispered.

'...everything"


End file.
